Tough Love
by LegendJennings
Summary: CM Punk proposes. Sexual content.


It wasn't that she didn't like the change in Punk, although she doesn't like change. The way she saw change, even when it's good, there's usually a way to have it eventually come back and kick you in the ass.

It was weird, she didn't trust it. Punk had always treated her… Well, let's say with tough love. Not like a little princess, a friend, or even a girlfriend. If anything he reminded her of a high school football team coach, a trainer, he just expected more from her, always. You could say he manhandled her several times, never abusing her though. He must just be one of those people who like dominance in their relationship. She'd wonder; was he like this in his other relationships, or was it a rare thing she was one of the few to see.

Most of the time when he showed dominance the most, as it embarrasses her to think about, was in the bedroom, or the closet, or the backsteet of a car, that one time in his locker room's shower… Point is, that's when he usually liked to overpower the hell out of her. He always had control, no if, whens, or buts about it. It was an unspoken rule that if she wanted control, she'd have to fight for it, and Punk was always up for a fight.

In most cases it was either incredibly obvious that they were together and actually maybe liked each other - did they like each other? Or, one had no clue they were being; them. They talked, argued, talked with friends, had sex, argued in front of friends, had more sex. Nothing had really changed. Even back when they were sworn enemies, they'd argue. They still argued the same way. By themselves, in front of others, onscreen.

They share a lot of the same friends, she's gotta say, it's kinda nice. 4 years around this business and she had a lack of friends. But Punk didn't, he had friends who were former WWE wrestlers - superstars and divas, and friends who were "actual people", most he'd known since childhood or teenage years. But getting into that group; though she'd never went to college, she'd compare it to getting into a fraternity. Practical jokes, wise cracks, nothing too bad, but it's better on the inside of Punk's little circle than outside.

Punk had always went from girl to girl; a player if you must. A lot of times a new one would come around, so an "old" one would go away, so to speak. So the affair she had had with Punk breaking up him and Lita wasn't un tolerated by his friends, she didn't have fans of Lita come up and call her a slut. Weird thing was Lita was still in Punk's life. They still hung out, just not as much as they apparently once had. And their seemed to be this tension there.

So all these things, even at night they slept side by side, usually just sides touching, no limbs or heads on chests or shoulders.

And one day it stopped. No, didn't stop but grew and changed and developed. He snuggled her at night. He actually got his pants completely off during those particular nights, he went gentler, asking if she was okay continuously. He held her hand in public, came up behind her and kissed her neck, random kisses on the cheeks, the hand, those wet, sloppy kisses mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue. She almost fainted the first time they were getting into his car and he opened the door for her. What year was he stuck in?

January 21st, 2009:

- It wasn't the moment she'd never wanted, it was the moment she'd never thought would happen. God knows he'd drilled it into her head enough times. It didn't matter if it was her or Pamela Anderson, he was an extremely independent person, he'd love you, he just wouldn't use a contract or preist to say so. Marriage and children? Not for CM Punk. And since for whatever reason since she'd invested her time into him, it suddenly wasn't for her either. So that same night when she was predicting a surprise party for her birthday, if he had even remembered, and got a proposal instead, she was a little surprised.

"Oh thanks, Phil, a practical joke for my birthday. You're too sweet."

"I'm not kidding."

"Alright." She takes the ring, mocking him. "Wow. It is beauuuuutifuuuuuulll. But didn't I tell you to stop stealing props from the show? Who do I look like to you, Kelly Kelly? Because if this is for a storyline, you're golden. I'd almost think it's legit."

"It is legit. Maryse Karmen, according to Wikipedia, Ouellet, I love you. I never thought it could be this much, but it is. You've ruined me. I want marriage, I want kids, I want you, I want you to say yes. Will you marry me?"

She laughed. "Sure. Get the keys, we should make it to Vegas by Monday. Road trip!" She walked away.

"Maryse." He went after her. "Maryse, I am legit. Look into my eyes, I'm being serious, Maryse. I've never been more serious in my life."

She looked into his eyes. She didn't want to be played for a fool. She was afraid that she was being played when he started to smile.

"I love you."

"You're serious." By now this was a statement, not a question.

"I am."

She smiled. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'll marry you!"

He picked her up and kissed her.

"How do you want to do this, Maryse? You wanna go to a chapel and a road trip honeymoon? Or you want a big, fancy one?"

"I'd kinda want the latter, but I know with our schedules a chapel would be easier."

"No, no, no. We'll make it work. If you want a big wedding, that's what your getting."

"Really? You don't have to."

"I want too. We'll have the biggest and greatest wedding."

"Oh no, nothing like that. I just don't want a chapel wedding, I mean call me traditional, but I see a chapel as more of a parody wedding night, something to do on a date. Let's just have a little wedding in a church with our friends and family."

"I am so happy! I can't believe you actually want to marry me. Who'da thought, a year ago, that a year later we'd be engaged." I kissed him. "I love you too, so much. Let's go out and celebrate! We could invite some friends, and everyone in the company. Unless you want it to be just the two of us."

"Uh, we can invite people. Everyone from WWE seems kind of rash though."

"Alright." She raced over to her phone. "Who all lives in Chicago?"

He went over to her and put his hand on her shoulders. "Maryse, you don't need to call anyone. They already know."

"They do?"

"Yes, they do. Come here." He directed her towards the door and turned her around, her back towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I still have a few more surprises for you, and I want your face on camera when I tell you."

"Camera?"

"Yeah." He pointed towards the ceiling. "See that? That's a camera."

"Oh. What are you going to film exactly?"

"I'm not going to film anything… It's already filming."

"And again I ask, why?"

"Because, I wanted your reaction to me proposing on camera."

"Oh. Can we leave now?" She heads for the doorknob, but he stops her again.

"Wait. I have something else to tell you."

"What?" She felt suspicious, she really didn't like that'd he'd been filming her without telling her, and she wanted to get out of that house, now.

He turned her around. "Surprise!"

People they knew jumped out of different hiding spots. They were laughing and smirking. Yeah, suspicious.

She stayed quiet. Just staring.

"So what do you say?"

"So, it was a surprise party after all! I got the feeling that's what this was originally. Not just for my birthday but for our engagement."

"Maryse-"

"Thank you so much, Punk. This is great!"

"Maryse, this isn't for you."

"What?"

"I meant, it's not for an engagement."

"Oh, it's for my birthday? That's fine too. I still appreciate it sooooo much!"

"Not exactly. I was pranking you."

No. It's reasons like this she has trust issues. Also why she tends to hate people.

"I didn't ask you to marry me seriously."

"What irony. You were so serious."

She looked down. She laughed a humorless laugh.

"Of course. I didn't even believe it was real. I saw Chaleen behind the couch and assumed it was a joke, I was playing along. But I'll give it to you, you're almost as good of an actor as I am an actress."

"Yeah right! You should have seen your face when I first got you to believe it. You were a little skeptical at first. But I knew I could trick you into it. And I did. 'Oh Phil, I love you. I want a wedding in a church with our friends and family, if that's okay. I just think a chapel wedding is so white trash.'"

He pretends to flip his hair.

"That was pathetic." Chris Hero says, laughing.

And again, snickers fill the room.

She pretends to laugh, hard. She had to, better to laugh at your own expense then to cry at your own expense, she could do that later.

"Maryse, face it." Punk puts his arm around her shoulders. "You're gullible as hell."

Different responses agreeing in the background.

She peel his arm off her and turn towards him. She smiles, looks away, looks back at him, slaps him across the face, she can only hope hard, storms out, hearing many gasps, cheers, chuckles, words of encouragements, and so fourth. Punk probably had at least 20 people there.

She gets a hotel room. One she usually stays at when she comes to Chicago. She fixes her makeup, hair, and dress accordingly for her possible plans tonight, before calling some current WWE talent.

Eve, Nikki, Brie, and Kelly Kelly are always up for a fun night at a club.

They went, same stuff happened as usual, which is funny because she remembers strictly doing this same stuff and enjoying herself, but not tonight.

They take extreme time in getting ready, making sure every little thing is perfect, ride in a limo to a club or wherever the location they've scoped out. They arrive, find a table, order some drinks, dance together, dance with people they don't know, meet guys, guys buy them drinks, they grind into guys, they go home with guys, they wake up having no idea what happened the night before. But now, tonight, for whatever reason, she's just not into it. It's like she's.… mentally exhausted. She feels fine physically, but mentally, she's just out of it.

As usual many guys came up to her and asked if she wanted to dance, if she'd accept a drink, among various things, but to all except for those asking for autographs, she says no.

She mostly just sat at her table, drinking, for whatever reason, a coke, watching on.

Considering the girls she arrived with were up to there usual routine, her usual routine, they were nowhere in site, she looked for the four to tell them she'd decided to leave, but only found Kelly.

She was, of course, already drunk as all hell, so she decided to send all the girls a nice txt message and voicemail, they'll get the messages eventually, probably.

Though not usually her style, I get a taxi and take it back to my hotel. I walk pathetically up to my room, slowly walking inside. I go to the bathroom wash all the make up caked on my face off before finally stripping down to my lace panties and pulling on a tank top and stepping in bed. I pulled out my iPod and played my playlist entitled sad songs. The title's self explanatory, but she usually listened to it at moments such as these. In a depressed mood, needing to think, or wanting to fall asleep.

Next day she woke up, 9:46 AM. Her mind went back immediately to CM Punk. She was saddened. What did she expect? To be the one, be so special that he'd break down and marry her? Yeah. Right.

On the bright side, no more being 'tied up', she was rich, single, hot, and young. Her life still lay before her.

She looked at her phone, she stopped laying her life out in front of her. 1 new voicemail. She opened it up. CM Punk had called her once, not twice, not three times, once, it had been at 5:03 AM. He must have had a flight out somewhere. She listened to it.

"…*deep breath* Maurice. I don't really know what to say. I guess I made you mad, I played a joke on you, you didn't find it funny. You slapped me though, my face actually has a bruise, once the boys find out, you'll eventually have your revenge. As you know, we have a house show today, but I, as usual, took the earliest flight I could out, if you wanna see me, come see me, if you don't, don't. So… yeah, well, bye."

Holy shit, that's right there was a house show tonight at 7! She had to go to Arizona now!

10:08 AM, while on the plane she thought about Punk's voicemail. He thought her slapping him would be revenge? If she were going to get revenge it'd be more fun for her than just a simple slap.

That gave her the idea… Maybe she would visit his hotel room tonight. She smiled to herself.

10:06 PM, the house show was over, had been for more than an hour. But the traffic to get out was always so bad, it took a while, and Maryse still had places to go, things to do.

11:31 PM, When she'd checked her phone after her match she'd retrieved a text from Punk. _I'm in room 302, at the Hotel Dupree. See you later? )_ She went up to his room, knocked. In a much deeper voice than belonged to him, Punk answered "Who is it?"

Maryse knew by now Punk always did that, if someone had the wrong room they wouldn't stick around because they heard CM Punk's voice. And if you knew him you were expected to know that the fake voice was his voice.

"It's Maurice." She said, using his mock name for her.

"Finally you pronounce your own name right." He said, letting her in.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." She placed the bag in her hand on a chair in his room.

"I'll admit, I'm kind of surprised you came tonight."

"Why is that?" She stepped closer to him, and put her arms around his neck.

"Well you're very stubborn, when I upset you I assumed you'd assist on putting me through Hell before you, if ever, came back to me."

Physically, he was unresponsive to Maryse's actions, so Maryse took things into her own hands. She took his hands and placed them around her waist.

"Well not this time." She kissed him, ran her fingers through his hair.

"What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?" She ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"You'll not only forgiving me, but you're kissing and hugging me?!"

"Yes baby, come here." She continued to kiss him. To see if she could get him to do something in this, the seducing of him, she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance, to her half surprise, he took it, running his tongue around her mouth and, in a move she wasn't expecting, he ran his left hand up her back, down her side. He was catching on. She got as close as she could to him. Her chest now as one with his, she could feel him hardening as she pressed her crotch into his. Fireworks went off in her mind as she realized she was succeeding.

With a sudden surge of strength Punk didn't see coming, Maryse turned them around, so that she could push Punk down onto the bed.

"I have a surprise for you."

"I knew you were up to something."

"No, no, no, it's good. She kissed his nose, nibbled on his earlobe. "It's very good, Punkie."

"Punkie? I'm scared now." He said in mock tone.

She laughed. "But, if we're gonna do this" she said while unbuttoning the two top buttons on her jacket, revealing her cleavage, "You have to obey me."

"Ooh! Sick of me kicking your ass in the bedroom?" Yes, he did tend to dominate her.

"You owe me Punkie." She reached into her bag. "One night, Punkie, one night is all I ask." She presented hand cuffs. "You listen to me. If not" she pulled out a whip, "You can and will be punished. Now scoot back to the headboard." She prayed he'd listen. He did. She got up beside him and hand cuffed him. She then went back to the foot of the bed.

His shirt had been off when she got there, so she took his jeans off, licked his abs, he loved that, took his socks off, kissed him again, kissed his neck, took two of his fingers into her mouth, took his boxers off, squeezed his butt. He was moaning now whenever she touched him. He was starting to want and need release, bad.

She made sure to reach across his lap very slowly, very revealingly, seeing as her boobs came out to play when she bent over. She made sure to "accidentally" rub up against his now stone hard member, all to reach the keys for the hand cuffs and put them on the nightstand. "Wouldn't want to lose these, would we?"

"Maryse."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to make me beg?"

She sat up, put her hand on her temple, pretended to think.

"Please! Maryse, I want to cum so badly! Please fuck me! Please!"

"We'll see. Just continue to be a good boy. I'm not done yet."

"Maryse! You've done enough, I am hard, I'm so hard! Please!"

"You are so selfish. I know you're hard, Punk. But I'm not very wet. Give me a few minutes. Stop squawking."

She undid the rest of her jacket. The jacket was too big for her, thus it went down to almost her knees, which was good because under the jacket she had on black thigh high stockings, a black lace thong, and a red bra with black lace and straps, with a pair of black heels to top it off. She looked up at Punk, his mouth was open, his eyes locked on her body. His member looked like it could explode any minute.

She cupped her breasts. "You look so cute, Punk. Just the disheveled sight of you, laying naked in the bed makes my pussy drip. Are you ready for me?"

"Yes! I have been for 5 minutes now! Come here."

"Wait just one minute." She goes to her bag.

He heard what sounded like a bowl open up and when she turned around she had her birthday cake out, eating it.

"What are you doing!?"

"I used my spare key to go back to your house and get my cake. I can't believe how much of it was eaten without me! I thought I'd try some before it was all gone. All this foreplay has exhausted me."

"Maryse, I swear if you-"

"What? What are you going to do? You're a little tied up. And right now you're my bitch!"

"Please just-"

"Nope! You've made me mad." She uncuffs him. "We're done here."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. She puts her jacket back on, collects her stuff. "Oh, but before I go," she shoves the cake into his face "Thanks for a great birthday, and good luck, uh" she looks down at his erection "Recollecting yourself."

She laughed wickedly and walked to the door. Before exiting she said "By the way, all is forgiven and all is equal."

Yeah, what CM Punk and Maryse Ouellet had is definitely tough love. But it's a love they both love, at one point or another...


End file.
